A skid steerable loader has a vehicle body carried by wheels, left and right, such that the wheels are adapted to be differentiated from each other in number of revolutions and/or direction of rotation whereby the loader, as a vehicle, can be steered without steering the wheels. When the left and right wheels are rotated in opposite directions and at same speed, the vehicle performs such on-the-spot rotation as above defined. One typical example of such skid steering loader is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-61228.
The skid steering loader disclosed in the JP Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-61228 basically includes a vehicle body, wheels rotatably mounted to the vehicle body at the left and right sides thereof, and a pair of hydraulic drive units for separately driving the left and right wheels to rotate. The hydraulic drive units are controlled by manipulating one or two multidirectional lever switch devices mounted on the vehicle body for driving and/or steering the loader.
Such manner of controlling the drive mechanism as in the known skid steering loader, wherein the loader is controlled by one or two multidirectional lever switches for being driven to run and/or steered as above mentioned, is very uncommon. Therefore, operation of the loader requires experience, which fact presents a problem that the loader is unfit for being operated by a beginner driver.